


One Sentence

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [60]
Category: Falling Skies, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kayim prompted for the "One sentence" theme: Falling Skies, Any, Fear</p><p>and</p><p> sharpiesgal prompted for the "One sentence" theme: Hawaii 5-0, Steve/Danny, surfing buddies</p><p>The one sentence theme was to write <i>one sentence</i> for each prompt<br/><b>Note this is not a crossover, it is two separate sentences</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sentence

**Falling Skies**

He would never admit it, and even if he did he'd deny it, but there were times, late at night, when he'd wake up shaking with the fear of failing all of them; he was their leader he would not fail them. 

 

**Hawaii Five-O**

Steve smiled when he pulled their boards from the back of his truck, he was grateful for Grace wanting to learn to surf because now it meant he had one more thing he could share with his partner.


End file.
